Unlikely Soul Mates
by acting girl
Summary: Botan has been getting lonely, seeing Yusuke and Keiko together, and Kuwabara and Yukina together. So Yusuke and Keiko decide to set her up on a date, with Hiei. Little do Botan and Hiei find that they are truely Soul Mates! HieixBotan. Chapter 10 up
1. Finding Botan a Date

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 1~  
Finding Botan a date  
  
AG- Ok, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Luraia- You are actually writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic? About time!  
  
AG- Well I had many ideas going through my head, but this is the only one that ended up making any sense.  
  
Luraia- Whatever.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Yusuke? YUSUKE!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Rang out the voice of Keiko, sitting across from Yusuke at a diner.  
  
"Huh? What?" Yusuke said as he snapped back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong with you Yusuke? You have been very quiet the past few weeks." Keiko asked him now seeming to have gone from an angry voice to one that seemed to be worried that something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, well, I am worried about Botan." Yusuke said as he looked at his glass filled with a milk shake.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with Botan?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well she hasn't been her regular perky self. She seems a little lonely." Yusuke explained to Keiko.  
  
"Hmm, it must be because you and I are always together when you aren't off being a spirit detective." Keiko figured.  
  
"And Kuwabara with Yukina." Yusuke continued.  
  
"You know what would be nice? If we set her up on a date!" Keiko said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"That's a great idea Keiko!" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Well what's wrong with my idea?" Keiko asked him.  
  
"Well considering she's the grim reaper, it's probably not a good idea to set her up with a human." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Oh, right, well it was a good thought right?" Keiko asked  
  
"Yeah, if she were human," Yusuke said but then it hit him, "Wait a minute!"  
  
"What?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well, if you want to set up a non human on a date, what do you use? A non human!" Yusuke yelled. People began to look at Yusuke because of the last remark. Yusuke knew that he needed to cover his remark. "Uhhh, and where can you find a non human? At the movie theatre! Come on Keiko!" Yusuke said as he placed some money on the table, grabbed Keiko's hand and looking very embarrassed walked out the door.  
  
"What are you talking about Yusuke? A non Human?" Keiko asked a little quieter as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, I have two demon friends remember? We can go ask Kurama and see if he wants to go on a date with Botan!" Yusuke said now walking down the street with a proud look on his face.  
  
They walked up to Kurama's house and knocked on the door. Kurama's 'mom' opened the door; "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are friends with Suuichi, is he around?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Huh? Suuichi?" Keiko asked herself.  
  
"No, he's not here, he went on some kind of field trip with his class." She said.  
  
"Oh, well ok. Thanks anyway ma'am." Yusuke said as he walked away.  
  
"Yusuke I thought you were looking for Kurama, who's Suuichi?" Keiko asked rather confused.  
  
"That's Kurama's name here in the human world." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well there's always Hiei, but he would never agree to go on a date, let alone with Botan." Yusuke said crushed that he couldn't help Botan.  
  
"Well isn't it worth a try asking him, does he owe you any favors?" Keiko asked trying to see a glimmer of hope.  
  
"No, if there are any favors that are owed, it would be me to him." Yusuke said looking at his feet.  
  
"Well I still say you should ask him." Keiko said.  
  
"Well I guess I will try to see if he will." Yusuke said trying to make Keiko feel a little better. Though he knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- Well that's it, I will update soon if you think this story has any potential. To feel secure I want four reviews saying that this story has some potential.  
  
Luraia- Yeah, ok...  
  
AG- Bye bye! 


	2. Convincing Hiei

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Convincing Hiei  
  
Well let's start the second Chapter...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"What in the heck are you talking about Yusuke?! Me go on a human date with Botan? Why on earth should I do that?" Hiei exclaimed after Yusuke finally found him after a long search.  
  
"I explained to you Hiei, she needs someone to be with. She always sees me with Keiko. She feels like there's nobody for her." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Well I am definitely NOT the one that she belongs with! Why couldn't you get Kurama? He's more in tune with human emotions, he WOULD go with this plot of yours." He asked.  
  
"I thought of Kurama first because I knew that this was going to be your reaction, but his mother said he was on this field trip, I think for the weekend." Yusuke explained.  
  
Hiei turned away from Yusuke saying nothing. This was his answer. He refused to go on first of all a HUMAN date, he was a demon and thought of the idea of dating as foolish. Second, he was NOT going to like going on one of these foolish dates with someone like Botan; she was loud, obnoxious and far too happy all the time.  
  
"Hiei, please, what if Keiko and I doubled with you on this date. Keiko and Botan have become good friends and will talk together, you and I can talk and then before you know it the 'date' will be over." Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei knew that Yusuke was not going to give up, his need to help this girl was now becoming irritating. He knew that in order to shut him up was either to finally say yes, or to kill him. Though he was leaning on the killing him idea, he also knew that if he were to kill Koenma's spirit detective, Koenma would have his head. So he turned back to Yusuke, pulled his sword and looked at Yusuke, "You and Keiko will not leave me alone with Botan, do I make myself clear?" He asked putting the sword directly at Yusuke's neck.  
  
Yusuke gulped, "Ok, you make yourself clear." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei looked down then closed his eyes, "Good." He said as he put his sword away. "Now, when am I expected to go on this 'date?'" He asked.  
  
"Well are you free tonight?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why not, I can get it over with. Another question, what am I supposed to look like on a human date." He asked.  
  
"Hiei, you aren't going to a prom, you are going to dinner and maybe a movie. Dress like that, but to make people feel a little more comfortable, please leave your sword behind." Yusuke chuckled. "So, Keiko and I will meet you at the Minami Diner at 7:00PM, ok?" Yusuke finished as he began to walk away and put in his hand in the air as a sign of goodbye.  
  
Hiei frowned and then walked in the opposite direction. He thought to himself, what have I done? He thought that perhaps he went crazy, I should have killed him instead. He thought as he walked into his 'dwelling' and shut the door.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Well there you have it, my short second chapter, next chapter is going to be THE date....What will happen? I don't even know yet...^_^ R&R PLEASE! 


	3. The Date

Unlikely Soul mates  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The Date  
  
AG- Ok here we go....  
  
Luraia- ok?  
  
AG- Ok, what?  
  
Luraia- Do the disclaimer and start the fic....  
  
AG- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Pirates of the Carebean, but I do wanna see it! Or Freaky Friday, but I already saw that one.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Oh, Keiko I wish that you wouldn't have done this." Botan said sitting down at a table next to Keiko in a restaurant.  
  
"Yusuke and I wanted to Botan, we hate to see you so lonely." She answered back to Botan.  
  
"Keiko, who did you get for my date?" Botan asked.  
  
"Umm, well you aren't supposed to know until Yusuke brings him." Keiko told her nervously. Just at that moment Yusuke and Hiei walked into the restaurant. "Oh, Botan, close your eyes he's here." Keiko said now becoming even more nervous.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei walked up to the table. "Hey Keiko! Botan here's your date for the evening." Yusuke said as Botan opened her eyes and turned around.  
  
She sat there in shock at the sight of Hiei, he was definitely the last person that she expected to see standing there. "Hi, uh Hiei." Botan said while studdering.  
  
Hiei said nothing, but he sat down and looked like this was torture to him. Botan just let out a sigh and reclined in her chair.  
  
Yusuke took a seat next to Keiko, "This isn't gonna get very far if they don't even look at each other, I'll see if I can at least get Hiei to say hi to her." Yusuke whispered to Keiko.  
  
"Good plan." Keiko reassured him.  
  
Yusuke leaned over to Hiei, "Hiei, it is customary to say hi to your date." Yusuke wispered.  
  
"Remember, this isn't a real date, and I don't care when it comes to human customs." Hiei snapped.  
  
"Say hi anyway." Yusuke demanded.  
  
Hiei looked at Botan. She looked back at him. For a second he saw her, not the stupid cheery, annoying person that he always say before. Now he saw why Yusuke and Keiko did this, he saw the lonelyness in her eyes. "Hi." He grunted as he snapped out of it and went back to his regular dispostion.  
  
After dinner they went to the movie theatre. Yusuke walked up to the ticket booth, four tickets to go and see, Pirates of the Carrebean please.(AN- I don't know what's really playing in Japan so I chose some that were playing here)" He asked the lady at the ticket booth. He payed the lady and they went into the movie theatre. "Anyone want popcorn?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I would love some Yusuke!" Botan said.  
  
"Ok, then I would like two large popcorns." He asked the guy behind the counter. He was handed the two tubs of popcorn and handed one of them to Botan. They all walked up to the guy that checked their tickets. After they had their tickets checked, they walked in the direction that they were suppose to go. They got to the door of the movie. "After you two!" Yusuke said with a smile as he motioned his hands to go through the door. Botan walked in first, followed by Hiei, Keiko began to go in when Yusuke grabbed her and they darted into another theatre. "Phew, I didn't think I was going to be able to pull that off." Yusuke said with a chuckle.  
  
"What are we doing Yusuke, you know that after Hiei gets out of that movie theatre, he will kill you." Keiko said.  
  
"Do we really have to leave after the movie? We can stay for all the showings then HIGH TAIL IT TO ANTARCTICA!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH," rang the voices of the many people watching the current movie, Freaky Friday.  
  
~in the other movie theatre~  
  
Hiei and Botan sat down in some seats when Hiei noticed that Yusuke and Keiko were missing. He knew that this was the plan the entire time. He smirked and sat back in his chair. The movie started and instead of finding Yusuke, he knew that he would see Yusuke sometime, and that's where he would get what he deserved.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- well there you go! Chapter 3!  
  
Luraia- Uhuh...  
  
AG- What is with you?  
  
Luraia- Kurama isn't in this fic...  
  
AG- well Hiei isn't in yours too much! 


	4. I can't believe I am falling inlove

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"I can't believe I am falling in-love"  
  
Well here we go...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
After the date Hiei returned to his dwelling and sat down in his chair. He thought about many things, when the little toddler is going to force him to do something nice, Botan, What he is going to do to Yusuke next time he sees him, Botan. 'What is wrong with me every time I think about something SHE pops into my head.' He thought to himself as he stood up and walked off to bed.  
  
The next morning he woke up and went in search of Yusuke. 'When I get my hands on him...I am going to...thank him?' He thought as he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Thank him...why would I thank him? He left me alone with Botan. Though it wasn't all THAT bad. She wasn't annoying, and she smelt nice. NO I refuse to get soft now, and if I begin to like her now I will get soft.' He thought as he walked away.  
  
~Botan~  
  
After the date Botan too returned to her dwelling and thought about one thing, 'Hiei wasn't a jerk like he usually is.' She surprised as she went to her bed and fell to sleep.  
  
The next day she was awaken by Blue Ogre. "Botan, Mr. Koenma wants to see you immediately!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I'm awake!" She muttered as her face was planted down in the pillow. Ogre left her room and she stumbled to her feet and got ready. Botan was not a morning person. She walked up to Koenma as he raced through his paperwork. "You wanted to see me Koenma?" She asked as she peeked into the door.  
  
"Yes yes, Kurama told me that he saw Hiei in the human world, while he was on his way back from his field trip. He also told me that he seemed to be mumbling about finding Yusuke. He seemed upset." Koenma said.  
  
Botan knew what that meant. Hiei was going to find Yusuke and most likely kill him for leaving them at the movies the night before.  
  
"Botan, does this have anything to do with last night when Yusuke and Keiko set you up on that date and WITH Hiei?" Koenma asked.  
  
Botan didn't want to say anything so she merely said, "I will stop him! Heheheheheh." She ran out the door very nervously.  
  
~Hiei~  
  
Hiei was struggling with himself to either go back or forget about what Yusuke did to him. Then again IF he went back he would have officially gone soft in not giving Yusuke what he deserved for going back on his word. Hiei did not know what to do. Part of him was saying go kill Yusuke, the other part was saying no don't do anything, you had a good time with Botan last night! He was confused he had never felt this way before. Then all of a sudden he saw Botan standing in front of him. That's when he realized it, 'I can't believe I am falling in-love.'  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Well the end of this chapter....sorry it's short but I had to update and I am running out of ideas...please submit your ideas if you have any...well bye bye for now 


	5. Confusing Feelings

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 5~  
Confusing Feelings  
  
Lawyers- we are here with summons to see you in court! (Hold up papers)  
  
AG- but I DON'T own anything except the idea for the story!  
  
Lawyers- (T_T) WE CAN'T SUE YOU NOW!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAA (they all go home crying)  
  
AG- Now that that's settled....Botan is feeling the same way towards Hiei that he is feeling. Hiei is just a tad more surprised then Botan. So to Skitzo-phrenick she is feeling it...Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough to you! ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Hiei, are you going to kill Yusuke?" Botan asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Hiei noticed that she looked angry, he didn't want her to be angry. He turned away from her and said, "I am not sure. I SHOULD kill him. He went back on his word that doesn't sit well with me. I think that I should kill him for that. But then again, Koenma would probably make ME the spirit detective, or worse Kuwabara, then I would have to work with him." Hiei said as he began to mumble.  
  
"Hiei, don't kill Yusuke." Botan said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
This startled Hiei as he jumped away and looked at her. He stood there staring into her eyes. He said nothing.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said as she walked over to Hiei.  
  
"I am so confused. I have these strange feelings. I have never felt such feelings before." He said as they stood only inches away from each other.  
  
"I am having these feelings to Hiei." Botan said as she placed her hand on his shoulder again. Instead of trying to stop him she was just reaching out to him. They both slowly came together in a hug.  
  
Hiei quickly pulled away. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself in thought. He continued to back away. 'I can't do this, I don't understand these feelings!' He thought as he turned and ran off.  
  
"Oh Hiei," Botan said in a comforting voice as she watched the blur run off.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Hiei got to his dwelling and had a look of surprise on his face, "What is going on? I don't understand!" Hiei asked himself. "Maybe Kurama will have some words for me." He said as he walked in the direction of Kurama's home.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Yes may I help you?" Asked Kurama's 'mother.'  
  
"Yes, I am looking for your son." He said looking away from her.  
  
"I will get him for you then," she said as she walked away from the door, "Shuichi? A friend is here to see you!" Said his mother.  
  
Kurama made his way down the stairs and to the door, "Oh Hiei, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here for human emotion advice." He said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Well this is the first time you have come to me for advice." Kurama said as he motioned Hiei to sit down.  
  
Hiei rejected the offer by turning his head away and closing his eyes. "Well you know about human emotion, you live in this world." Hiei said as Kurama sat down.  
  
"Well what human emotion are you beginning to feel?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Remember I don't know what human emotions are like." Hiei said.  
  
"Well are you having these feelings toward a male or female?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Female." Hiei spurted out.  
  
"Ahhh, which female?" Kurama asked now getting a little nosey.  
  
"I don't want to say." Hiei said turning away.  
  
"Ok, then what feelings are you feeling?"  
  
"I want to be close to her but when I am close to her, I pull away." Hiei said.  
  
"That is a simple case of Love." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Is that funny Kurama? I find no humor in this. I have already become close to humans. I have no need to become close to another, though Botan isn't really human." Hiei said really fast. Then realized that he had said her name.  
  
"BOTAN!?" Kurama yelled with his eyes widened.  
  
Hiei said nothing but made his way out of the house. He didn't stop running until he saw her, Botan. Now he knew that he loved her. But did he want this feeling? He didn't know. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He was afraid of this feeling. This feeling now began to control him. 'What do I do now?' He asked himself.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What will Hiei do? Will Hiei follow his emotions? Or will he be a coward again? (Hiei- HEY I AM NOT A COWARD!) In the wise words of Heero from Gundam Wing, It's ok to play on your emotions. Don't take that as a hint. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Ok bye bye to all! 


	6. Why Did I Have to Fall Inlove?

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 6~  
Why did I have to fall in-love?  
  
Anyone, who thinks I own Yu Yu Hakusho, need help! Because I don't have a job, and I have to borrow money from my parents. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would be rich!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Hiei stood there, like before they stared into each other's eyes. Hiei didn't know how to respond to this feeling because he never had this feeling before. So how was he supposed to respond to it? All he did was walked closer to her. "Botan." He said. He reached his hand up to her face and slightly touched her cheek. "Botan." He said again.  
  
Botan was startled by Hiei's sudden closeness. But she allowed him to touch her cheek. She then reached her hand out. And touched his hand with hers.  
  
Hiei took his hand and held hers. "Botan." he said.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" She asked.  
  
Hiei couldn't say anything to her. He just closed his eyes and ran into her arms. They embraced each other. He couldn't help but to, this feeling that he was so afraid of controlled his body. He couldn't bear to be away from her any longer.  
  
Botan looked down at Hiei's black hair and smiled. "Oh Hiei, don't run anymore."  
  
Hiei said nothing because he could not make that promise to Botan. He was still afraid of this feeling. He couldn't help but be afraid. This was all so new to him.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Kurama looked at the open door that Hiei ran out of. "So, Hiei is in- love with Botan. Who would have seen that coming." He said to himself.  
  
"Seen what coming?" Asked Kurama's 'mother' as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh, nothing mother. That friend that was just here, is," Kurama began to chuckle, he was actually going to say it again, "just in-love with this girl." He finished.  
  
"Oh, isn't that cute?" She said as she walked over to the open door and closed it. "Why did he leave so quickly?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just embarrassed that he is in-love with her." He said.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" She asked.  
  
"Well he was the last person in our little group that we guessed would fall in-love. And the girl that he fell in-love with was the last person we guessed that he would fall in-love with. They are complete opposites." Kurama said.  
  
Kurama's 'mother' said nothing but gave out a little chuckle and walked out of the room.  
  
Kurama also gave out a chuckle as he reclined in his chair.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Botan and Hiei let go of each other and just looked at each other. "Botan." He said once more. "Botan, I don't understand," He said.  
  
"Neither do I but that's the fun part." She said.  
  
"Fun? You call this feeling fun? I think it is nothing but a nuisance!" Hiei said as he turned away from her.  
  
"A nuisance you say?" Botan yelled. "Then why do you feel it?" She finished.  
  
"You think I chose to feel this? Well I didn't, and if you ask me I would rather not feel this!" Hiei said as he pushed away.  
  
"Well then go!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Hiei said right before he ran off again.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best, but I can't help but feel bad." Botan said as she summoned her ore and flew back to the spirit world.  
  
Hiei returned to the spirit world as well, but far away from where Botan was to return. He walked into his dwelling and sat down, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Botan returned to the palace. Very angry, she walked into the halls and paced around. "He is such a jerk, he doesn't want to love, this is dumb, why did I let myself fall in-love with him, for once I thought that maybe he was something special but I was wrong he is nothing but a jerk!" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Blue Ogre just happened to be standing there in earshot of her mumbling. He walked into Koenma's office where he was rushing through papers. (AN- He is always going through papers isn't he?) "Koenma sir, Botan is angry." He said.  
  
"Oh good, she has returned to the spirit world, I hope she was able to detain Hiei from killing my spirit detective." Koenma said not even paying attention.  
  
"Hiei? She fell in-love with Hiei?" Blue Ogre said putting two and two together.  
  
That, Koenma heard. "What!?" He exclaimed. "Botan is in-love with Hiei!?" He asked.  
  
"Well you said that you sent her to stop Hiei. I just saw her down the hall saying that he is such a jerk and can't believe that she let herself fall in-love with him." Blue Ogre told Koenma.  
  
"Did she say Hiei?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Well no, but I believe that she meant Hiei."  
  
"Don't scare me like that, I am sure she meant someone else." Koenma said. "I am going to go tell her who you thought it was! Ha ha ha!" Koenma laughed as he leaped off his chair and went running to Botan. He saw her pacing and mumbling. "Umm, Botan?"  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled.  
  
"Umm, what's wrong?" Koenma asked.  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?" Botan asked putting on a fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Well the fact that you are pacing and mumbling, then snapped at me when I said something to you." Koenma said.  
  
"I am sorry mister Koenma, I just have a problem. See I fell in- love." She said looking to the ground.  
  
"With who?" Koenma asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter he is just a jerk." She said as she closed her eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees and began to cry. "It's not fair why did I have to fall in-love with him!" She yelled.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ok, there you go a new chapter and something special! A lot of people have been doing this so I am going to start myself  
  
Replies to Reviews-  
  
To MaraJade2990 - You're welcome! I know there aren't enough HieixBotan pairings out there!  
  
To Luraia Soul - Yes Hiei has a 'dwelling' and yes it is a funny word! What did you think of Kurama in this chapter?  
  
To devil's 99th angel - I hope I answered your first question about Kurama, as for your second one, Hiei's 'Dwelling' is in the spirit world and is kind of an apartment.  
  
Passionateangel - Sorry the Chapters are too short I will work on making them longer! ^_^  
  
Fire Youkai1 - Thank you I am glad you thought it was Kawaii! And of coarse I will continue! ^_^  
  
Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai - Again I am glad you thought it was Kawaii!  
  
DigiQueen Sinceramon - Congratulations for being my 50th reviewer! *Gives candy and gold to DigiQueen Sinceramon*  
  
To Shizu- Hey! Of coarse I will continue! And thank you for being patient! ^_^ 


	7. Together Finally

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Together Finally  
  
Koenma wasn't sure what to do; he never had to deal with anyone falling in- love. He walked up to her and pat her on the back, "There, there Botan. Everything will be ok." He comforted her.  
  
"No Mister Koenma it won't. He doesn't want to love me! He told me that if he had the choice that he wouldn't have fallen in-love with me!" Botan cried.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiei..." Botan told Koenma  
  
"HIEI!? So George was right? Botan fell in-love with Hiei. I can't believe it." Koenma thought to himself. "Botan, how did you fall in-love with Hiei?" He asked her.  
  
"I have no idea! I just did, and he loves me, but he never wanted to!" She explained.  
  
"Yes you told me his feelings already." Koenma looked at her with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
On the other side of the Spirit world, in Hiei's 'dwelling,' he was asleep. He was dreaming about (AN- I'll give you three guesses) Botan.  
  
The dream began as he stood in a black room; all you can see is Hiei. He begins to search around, trying to find away out of this black room. All of a sudden there was a beam of light. Hiei had to shield his eyes from the light.  
  
"Hiei?" Said a voice from the light.  
  
Hiei's eyes got used to the light and he looked into it. He saw Botan standing there as the room became completely lit, "Botan?" He asked.  
  
"Hiei, I love you." Botan said.  
  
Hiei still had trouble with this 'love' feeling he had, so he said nothing just looked away.  
  
A tear fell from Botan's eyes, "Good-bye Hiei," She said as she began to drift away.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled as he ran after her. He got closer to her and nearly got to her but she disappeared. The room became dark once again, "BOTAN!" He yelled as he sprung up. He realized it was only a dream. He didn't know what it meant but it meant something. He had to find Botan; he ran out of his 'dwelling' and headed to the palace.  
  
After Botan calmed down a bit she went to the living world to take a walk. She walked down the street trying to think things over. 'Me and Hiei?' She thought, 'It's an impossible thought anyway,' She thought again with a sigh.  
  
Hiei reached the palace and ran inside, he found George. "Where's Botan? Is she ok?" He yelled.  
  
"Yes, she's fine, she only went to the living world for a walk." George explained.  
  
Hiei looked at him, "Oh.......well......then I will find her there...." He said as he walked away. After that he went as fast as he could to the living world. He reached the living world and ran as fast as he could to find her. 'Am I crazy? Am I reading too much into this? I mean it was only a dream, it just felt so real.' He thought as he stopped and really began to think whether he was going to go through the trouble of finding her and seeing that she was fine, then he would have to explain WHY he went in search for her, that was going to be hard to do. He began to turn away, 'this is crazy, I can't let my emotions take control of me.' Hiei said as he walked in the opposite direction. He all of a sudden heard a scream, "Botan!" He yelled as he ran in the direction that he heard the scream.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Yelled Botan as she struggled to get away from the cloaked villain. "YOU JERK LET ME GO!" She continued screaming as he pulled her down a dark alley. The cloaked villain threw her to the ground. "What do you want with me?" Botan asked as she slowly backed into the wall.  
  
Hiei chased the screams until he reached the dark alley that Botan was carried down. "The screams stopped, at least when she was screaming, I knew she was alive." He said as he began down the dark alley. He saw some light so he went in that direction. (AN- GO INTO THE LIGHT HIEI!) He reached a thicker part of the alley. He peeked in and saw Botan cornered by six cloaked villains.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Botan yelled as on of them came closer.  
  
"HANDS OFF!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he attacked the one going after Botan.  
  
The one that Hiei attacked blocked as he threw out a whip and pulled Hiei to the ground.  
  
Hiei hit the ground and looked his wrist. There were scratches on it that wasn't any ordinary whip. He looked for that guy again and attacked. Again the cloaked guy dodged with the whip. "Nice try KURAMA!" He yelled as he pulled the whip away and pulled off his cloak.  
  
Kurama stood there and looked at Hiei, "So you figured it out." He asked. "When did you figure it out?" He asked.  
  
"When I realized that you're whip had to have thorns on them since I had these scratches on my wrist.  
  
"Well he could have been some other animal spirit with a whip," Yusuke said as he took off his cloak.  
  
"Hn, well maybe, but if it were he would have killed me, NOT throw me to the ground." Hiei said as he walked up to Kurama, "Now, Why did you do this?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we thought you and Botan needed a little push forward. So, we decided to see what you would do if Botan were kidnapped...." Kurama explained.  
  
"Now, we will conveniently leave you two alone and work things out." Yusuke said as the others uncloaked themselves, revealing Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko as they all left.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Why did you chase after me?" Botan asked still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Isn't it obvious to you?" He said as he kneeled down beside her.  
  
"No Hiei, NOTHING is obvious with you!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Do you think I would come all this way after I heard you scream if I didn't love you?" Hiei said.  
  
"Well I knew you loved me, but the question is, do you want to love me?" Botan said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Botan Yes....ok....you and I are meant to be together like it or not.....And I do now....." Hiei said.  
  
Botan smiled, "I like that idea Hiei!" She said as she kissed him.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Sorry it was so short AND took so long to update but hey I had writer's block...so anyways Review! ^_^ Bye for now.  
  
Replys to reviews...  
  
passionateangel- It's ok that you didn't sign in, I am just glad that you reviewed me! ^_^ I am glad that you are ok with short chapters....I will still work on making them longer! ^_^  
  
Amnesia Seven, Two and Neona- I will write more! ^_^  
  
Shizu- ^_^U heh, well you certainly have a lot to do on your check list! ^_^ *walks up to Kurama and spanks him* hehehehehehehehehehe anyways....it's cool that you are a patient cause I am NOT! lol  
  
zennou-sakusha- I don't know why it has to be complicated....-_- Yes Baka fire demon!  
  
MystiKoorime- Thanks! ^_^ Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
YAMI CHIP- Yop Chipy Chip she get's gold and candy for being my 50th reviewer! And you are my 57th reviewer! ^_^ *gives Chipy Chip candy and gold and sugar for the heck of it* And yes I understand that most people will go for kissing first but I didn't like the idea of Hiei going all out and kissing her first.  
  
Skitzo-Phrenick- I can see how you think that. I am glad you like the rest of the chapter! ^_^  
  
Songstress Lenne of Zanarkand- Hey welcome back! Glad you decided to read it again! ^_^ Yes Hiei is a jerk! George huh....ok well I will remember that! ^_^  
  
Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai- Again I know Hiei is a jerk but we all know that he will come around eventually....anyways I read Nightmares do Come True and I reviewed it! ^_^ EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT CAUSE IT'S REALLY GOOD! 


	8. Problems with Love

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Problems with Love  
  
AG- Ok....I know it's been awhile....But I got writer's block with Yu Yu Hakusho but today Luraia and I watched A LOT of it so I have gotten rid of writer's block....^____________________________^  
  
Luraia- @_@ TOO MUCH YU YU HAKUSHO........  
  
AG- -_- It's only the Saint Beast Saga.....  
  
Luraia- THAT'S STILL LIKE 8 EPISODES!!!!!!!  
  
AG- On to see...well I guess what the problems with love are......I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho........  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"BOTAN!" Koenma screamed after searching for her for hours.  
  
Botan stood there wearing her pink kimono holding a bouquet of flowers and smelling them. "Koenma...sir?" She said.  
  
"BOTAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!?!" Koenma screamed again.  
  
"Out...." She said, "I don't understand how it's any of your business." She finished as she turned away from him.  
  
"Out.....you were out.....WITH HIEI?!?!?!?!" Koenma was now furious, "AND OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS YOU ARE MY GRIM REAPER!" He finished.  
  
"So I was out with Hiei, you try falling in-love!" Botan yelled.  
  
Koenma looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Botan, ever since you and Hiei worked things out you have changed...you've been out with Hiei EVERYDAY, you slack off with your work! Things aren't looking good for you!" Koenma stated.  
  
"THEN FIND YOURSELF A NEW GRIM REAPER I QUIT!" Botan said as she stomped off the other way.  
  
"QUIT YOU CAN'T QUIT!" Koenma screamed as he watched her walk away. "This isn't good." Koenma said with a sigh.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"WHAT YOU QUIT!?!?!?!?!" Hiei yelled. "Why on earth would you do that?!" He asked.  
  
"He has a problem with me being with you." She explained.  
  
"Botan, I can understand that, we have been together everyday since the others....well since we got together." Hiei said as he sat in his chair.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU GETTING ANNOYED TOO?!?!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just I can understand where he is coming from. If I was the head of the entire spirit world PLUS watching over the demon world AND the living world. Then the one person that he relies on most falls in-love and begins to do nothing BUT be with that person..." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh...maybe your right..." Botan said as she thought about it.  
  
"So go back and talk to him." Hiei said as he walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Botan looked at Hiei, she smiled and said, "Ok..." She got up and traveled back to the palace.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Botan reached the palace and tried to open the door, "Oh shoot, it's locked." She said. She reached to the button for the intercom. "She pressed it and stated, "Botan here, open the gate I need to talk to speak with mister Koenma."  
  
The gate opened as she began to walk in. She reached Koenma's door and proceeded to open it. Thought it too was locked. She let out a sigh, "Koenma's taking strange precautions today." She reached for the intercom to his office, "Mister Koenma I need to speak with you." She said in the intercom. She waited at the door but it never opened. She turned on the intercom again, "Mister Koenma, I am here to apologize! Open the door!" The door again remained closed. Botan was getting angry, "Grrrrrrrr!" She turned on the intercom on one more time. "KOENMA LET ME IN!"  
  
"Oh, your back, alright I'll let you in just wait for me to find the key." Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Botan looked behind her and saw Koenma standing there searching through his keys. "Mister Koenma you weren't in your office?" She asked.  
  
"No, since you quit I had to do everything by myself, so what are you doing here?" He asked as he found the key and unlocked the door to his office.  
  
"I am here to apologize for blowing up at you earlier." She said as they walked into Koenma's office.  
  
"Oh, it's alright Botan I know that you never really mean what you say when you are angry." He said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Botan said getting angry again.  
  
"Nothing Botan nothing. It's just that I knew that you would come back because you didn't mean what you said." Koenma said as he closed his eyes.  
  
This was not making Botan want to apologize anymore. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WAS HIEI THAT TOLD ME TO COME BACK!!! I WOULDN'T HAVE IF HE HADN'T TALKED ME INTO IT!" She yelled.  
  
"Ok Botan calm down." Koenma said as he tried to calm her down. "I mean it surprises me that Hiei would say that, are you sure you haven't been around him too much?" Koenma asked.  
  
Botan thought about it. "well I asked him and he said that's not it, but maybe he is just sick of me." She said.  
  
"Well maybe you should take a few days off from seeing him, I mean Hiei is NOT the social type. This whole love thing is still a big change for Hiei." He said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Botan said. "Maybe your right, maybe I shouldn't be around him so much." She said as she walked off.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"It's quit a surprise for you to stop by and just want to talk." Yusuke said as he pulled a chair up for Hiei to sit in. He sat in another.  
  
"Is this the way to have a...what you humans like to call a girlfriend?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Problems with Botan, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I turn around and she's there. I can't take it, she's always there!" Hiei explained to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke let out a little chuckle. "The answer is simple. Yes...this is the way love works. Your supposed to want to be together all the time." He explained.  
  
"Then why don't I feel that way?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei, you've never wanted to be with anyone. Love is a foreign feeling to you. All these feelings will come in time. Trust me, try being away from the one you love for a while." Yusuke explained.  
  
Hiei thought about it for a few seconds. "So your saying that just to not be around her for a while, and that will make me feel these feelings?"  
  
"Well, yeah, did you give her the flowers I told you to?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, and she loved them." Hiei said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well now just next time she comes to see you tell her that you want a break." Yusuke said.  
  
"Have you ever told Keiko that you wanted a break?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Where do you think I learned this trick? She asked me to go on a break plenty of times." Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"Whatever, so I'll tell her that I want to take a break." Hiei said as he left.  
  
Yusuke followed and watched him jump into the tree. He let out a chuckle, "Well Hiei is actually turning into a REAL teenager. Of course I am never going to tell him that." Yusuke said as he shut the door and went back to what he was doing.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Hiei sat down and waited for Botan to come. He knew that she would be there. He didn't know when but he knew she would be there. And sure enough he heard someone enter his 'dwelling.'  
  
"Hiei?" Botan said as she walked up to him, "I need to talk to you." She said with a sad voice.  
  
Hiei noticed that she was already sad and didn't want to hurt her anymore. "What would you like to say?" He asked.  
  
"Hiei, I want to give you some space. How about we take a small break?" She asked.  
  
Hiei stood up and looked at her. 'Did Yusuke talk to her?' he thought. 'Would Yusuke betray me like that?' He thought again. He looked at Botan, smiled and said, "Thank you for thinking of me, but I agree, I think it will help us know just how much we......love...eachother." Hiei said. Love was still a hard word for him to say. He still had a problem with realizing the fact that he was in-love.  
  
Botan ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Hiei, I'm going to miss you!" She said.  
  
Hiei looked at her, "I'll miss you too," he said as he padded her back trying to make her feel better about this decision. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Listen this time we are apart will go by fast, you and I will be together before you know it." He said just then he gave her a little kiss on the lips.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- T_T That's so sad!  
  
Luraia- *blink blink * Your sad about something you wrote?  
  
AG- I didn't realize I was going to type that! T_T I HOPE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT!  
  
Luraia- -_- AG you're the writer YOU get to decide what happens next....  
  
AG- ^____^ YOU'RE RIGHT!  
  
Chip- * poofs from Nowhere Land holding Heero's(from Gundam Wing) gun* DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! *poofs away *  
  
AG and Luraia- o_O?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	9. Botan's Worries and Hiei's Jealousy

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Botan's Worries and Hiei's Jealousy  
  
AG- v_v Writer's Block is what I like to call EVIL! And I am sorry that I haven't updated in nearly five months! When I saw that I was like O_O!!!!!!!! ^^;;;;;; please don't hate me! Anyways....if you haven't seen my bio lately I was BADLY flamed by this person, uhhh, T-MacHaivella I wanted to tell you that this person hurt me VERY badly and so are curious what he/she said to me go to my Bio it is in Italics right on top and ff.net is really irritating me cause they are not going to do anything so.......this "person" who doesn't deserve an account on this website is still freely going flaming people......  
  
Luraia- YEAH HE FLAMED ME TOO!  
  
AG- _ what are you doing here?  
  
Luraia- ^^;;;;; I dunno...  
  
AG- -_- Why am I friends with you again? Anyways...read and Review!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Botan was lying on her stomach on her bed looking at the wilting flowers that Hiei had given to her the other day. The once beautiful flowers, filled with colors and beautiful smells, were becoming black and hard. They were far from beautiful now. "They are sad, like me." She said out loud as a tear fell down her cheek and splashed against her pillow. It had been already two days ago that they took their little break. Botan realized time was not on her side, "Oh! I need to get ready for work!" She exclaimed when she caught a glimpse of the clock. She got ready and burst out her door. She stopped in the ogres workroom (AN- Uhhh, I am not sure what that room is really called. If you know then TELL ME PLEASE!). She walked up to a green Ogre. "Good Morning, do you have paper work for me today?" Botan said with a fake smile.  
  
The green ogre looked at her, "Uhhhh, yes, I do..." He said as he thumbed thru the papers. "Ahh, here we go!" He said as he handed her the papers.  
  
Botan looked at the top. A frown fell upon her face. "Oh dear I hate these cases." She said with a sigh. She studied the papers and saw the picture of a little girl about the age of two. Her name was Tana Kani; she had very short brown hair. She had a sweet innocent smile on her face. Botan saw that she was dying of a very bad flu. "This is not at all fair!" She rushed to Koenma's office. She began banging on the door. "KOENMA OPEN THE DOOR!" The door opened and she slammed the papers on the desk. "Koenma, sir, I want you to let her get better! Please! I hate bringing young children here!" She said now with tears in her eyes.  
  
Koenma studied the paper. "Botan, I can't give her anymore time. And besides, it will be better for her to come here." He said as he handed the papers back to her.  
  
Botan looked at him with a look that could kill. "What could be worse then dying at a young age?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Koenma jumped down from his desk and motioned her to follow him, "Come and see. This is a good lesson for you to learn. I made this decision based on which life will be better." He continued as they traveled to the little girl's home.  
  
Botan stared at the home in awe. "What horrible living conditions!" She said.  
  
The home was falling apart. Half of the roof was dissipated away. They traveled inside and the floor was nothing but dirt. Things like clothes, papers, and food scraps were all over the floor. On the door was a notice that this house was to torn down in a few more days.  
  
"What will happen to her parents?" Botan asked still staring at the house.  
  
"They, will be fine for now. But they won't if she lives." He transported them to the hospital, where the two parents sat by the little girl's bed, her father to the left holding her left hand, and her mother on the right holding that hand. "They are very loving parents but can't make a good home for her. There is only enough room in the shelter for two people." He said to her.  
  
Botan still felt bad about taking an innocent child to the spirit world. She landed by the foot of the bed and reached, she touched her face.  
  
She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She was highly dehydrated and was as pail as a piece of paper. She looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't. She was also very thin.  
  
Botan wanted her to smile again. She reached inside of the little girl and pulled her out of her body. The little girl looked at her body under her. At first she was confused and scared until Botan pulled her close to her, "Everything will be better, you don't need to worry about anything anymore." Botan said to her.  
  
Her parents looked at the heart monitor and saw as her heartbeat left her. Her mother pulled the body close to her and began to sob. Her father moved behind her and comforted her fighting back his own tears.  
  
"I can not bear to watch this anymore. Let's go." Botan said as she guided the little girl to Spirit World. She led the little girl to a room to wait in until Koenma decided where she was to reside for eternity. She gave the little girl a hug in comfort that everything will be all right and she left the room and looked at her paperwork. For some reason there was only one sheet left, 'this is strange,' she thought as she read the note on the paper.  
  
Dear Botan,  
  
Please take the rest of the day off; I regret sending you to get the  
young girl. So accept my apology and spend the day in the Living  
World.  
  
Signed,  
  
Koenma  
  
Botan smiled at the letter and left for the Living world. After she reached the living world she thought, 'I wonder what Hiei is doing today.' She knew that she couldn't see him, so she just walked. 'What if this break really makes Hiei realize he doesn't love me? What if he decides he likes a life in solitude? What would I do?' Botan questioned herself.  
  
Keiko saw Botan deep in thought, she ran up to her and began yelling, "Botan! Botan! Hey Botan!"  
  
Botan didn't hear Keiko and kept questioning herself. 'Was I dumb to have suggested this break? What's going to happen?' All of a sudden Botan felt a hand on her shoulder. This startled Botan at first, she jumped around and saw Keiko standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh! Botan, I'm sorry I startled you!" Keiko exclaimed to Botan.  
  
"No, it's ok...I was just...thinking..." Botan told her.  
  
"Oh? Thinking about what?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh, it's...nothing, just...a...bad day..." She said.  
  
Keiko looked at Botan's sad face. She knew that Botan didn't really want to talk about anything so she said, "Well, I gotta get going. I'll talk to you later Botan." With that she walked away.  
  
Botan continued worrying herself over Hiei finding that he likes his solo life. She became so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't realize her walk lead her to the downtown area.  
  
A gang of big guys with leather jackets looked at Botan through their black sunglasses. The leader of the pack strutted up to her. "Hey there girl." He began touching her shoulder. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here?" He finished as he turned her around.  
  
Botan looked at the tall big man. He stood about six feet tall and had very large muscles. She noticed her surroundings and saw just where she was. "Oh dear, I wondered a little too far, well I will turn around and go on back home." She said as she tried to walk away, but the man that had talked to her grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I don't think so lady, you're not going anywhere." He said as he pulled her close to him.  
  
Botan now became very scared and tried to get out of his grasp. Her efforts were futile. "Let me go!" She yelled as she continually pulled away.  
  
"Aww, you're maken me feel bad, you wanna leave right when we get acquainted." Said the large man holding on to Botan with a sad tone to his voice.  
  
Bystanders saw what was going on as they walked by, but none of them wanted to help because they knew whom this gang was and didn't have the nerve to fight. Mother's rushed their children by so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Botan screamed as she still fought the large man. She fought until she was out of energy and she could no longer fight. "Some...body...please...help...me..." She let out as her eyes drooped and she relaxed.  
  
Just as Yusuke was walking by and saw the big man holding a woman in his arms, "Those guys have been doing this long enough!" He said as he prepared himself to fight. "Hey you!" He said pointing to the leader.  
  
The big guy looked at him and saw Yusuke, "What do you want boy?" He asked.  
  
That's when Botan opened her eyes again and saw Yusuke standing there, "Oh Yusuke, what wonderful timing! I am so glad you decided to join our little party here, now I would like it very much if you would get over here and kick some butt!" Botan said with a cheerful voice.  
  
Yusuke was stunned to see that it was Botan he was holding rather just some girl. "B...B...Botan?" He said. He shook out of his shock and ran up to the guy for a punch. He went flying and hit the man in the gut as he lie motionless on the ground as Botan went running and hid behind Yusuke. "You ok Botan?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes just fine, just a little shook up, that's all." Botan replied.  
  
"Ok, kid, you are in big trouble now! You don't mess with the Titans, now give us our little lady friend back," said one of the Titans as he walked closer to Botan. This one stood taller then the leader, this one stood about six feet three inches and wasn't as well built as their leader.  
  
"Back off, let me guess you're the big dumb one, we've got one in our gang too!" Yusuke said with a chuckle, thinking of Kuwabara. "Now, let us be or you all will be like that dude right there on the ground." He said as he pointed to the leader again.  
  
The 'big dumb one' became angry with Yusuke now "No one calls me dumb!" He said as he charged at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke looked back at Botan briefly, "Botan go hid somewhere until I am done with these losers." He ordered.  
  
Botan nodded and ran by a dumpster and hid.  
  
Yusuke extended his arm out in a fist and yelled, "SHOT GUN!" as bullets of light flew from his fist to the gang members landing them on the ground unconscious. Yusuke walked up to Botan, who now stood looking at the men that had attacked her. "They didn't hurt ya did they Botan?" He asked.  
  
"No, they only scared me." She said, "Thank you Yusuke."  
  
"What are you doing on this side of town anyways?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I just took a walk and found myself here, I wasn't really paying close attention." She said.  
  
They began walking out of the downtown area just as who should appear in the area? (AN- I'll give you three guesses after you remember the title of this chapter) Hiei saw as Yusuke was walking with Botan and jumped to a conclusion. He became very angry as he jumped in front of the two of them ready to fight Yusuke for her.  
  
"Hiei!" They said surprised to see the short fire demon standing in front of them.  
  
"Botan, what are you doing here with Yusuke?" He asked seeming to be hurt.  
  
Botan rushed over to Hiei, "Hiei this is not what it looks like!" She began, "Yusuke just saved me from a gang of thugs and so we were walking out of this part of town together!" She said.  
  
Hiei looked at Botan not believing her. He closed his eyes and slowly turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Now Botan was angry, she ran over and stopped him, "Hiei! If you really loved me you would believe me! Hiei I love you and besides, Yusuke has a girlfriend, or have you forgotten Keiko?"  
  
"How should I know you are telling me the truth? I know what I saw!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Things aren't ALWAYS what they seem!" She yelled back.  
  
Yusuke felt uncomfortable so he snuck away to leave the two of them to their arguing.  
  
Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "But, how do I know what I am seeing is not true?" He asked.  
  
Botan put her hand on Hiei's shoulder and looked at him, "you just have to trust the people in your life." She said.  
  
Hiei was still confused, not only did he have to get used to love but also now he had to trust? This whole thing meant a lot of changes in Hiei. He was feeling a new feeling now. "Botan, what do you call a feeling where your stomach feels like there is a big hole in it...you feel almost ill? I mean, I started thinking of all the changes and I started feeling this." He explained.  
  
Botan looked at him and smiled, "Hiei, that's fear, you are afraid of Change." She explained to him.  
  
Hiei became furious, "I AM AFRAID OF NOTHING!" He exclaimed as he turned away.  
  
"Hiei, it's ok to be afraid. Don't be ashamed of fear." She said to him.  
  
Hiei looked at Botan, "but fear shows weakness." He said.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of something, even demons." She told him.  
  
"Then tell me what Toguro was afraid of...tell me what the saint beasts were afraid of! Tell me what all the other demons we have faced were afraid of!" He yelled as something fell down his cheek. A tear, a tear fell from Hiei's eye. The first time a tear ever fell from his eye.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Dun dun dun! What is going to happen? I hope you liked it...I took a different thought with this chapter; I REALLY hope you all liked it! *gulp* well review...I own nothing...I promise! 


	10. Truth and Illusion

Unlikely Soul Mates  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Truth and Illusion  
  
Hiei seemed to disappear over the next few days. He didn't know what to do. Frankly, he was bored. It had been a long time since he was forced on a mission with Yusuke, Kurama, and the dumb human Kuwabara. He was itching for a fight. So one day he was jumping from tree to tree like he did so often spying. This time he was in the woods outside of town. He came to a small opening in the middle of the woods. 'I know this place.' He thought. He then remembered the first time he saw the human named Yusuke. It was a long time ago. He saw in his mind Goki, Kurama, himself, and Yusuke walking up to them his arrogant self. Hiei chuckled at this memory. Then he remembered when he fought Yusuke in the warehouse. That was when he first met her, then another enemy, now his love. Who was someone that he hadn't seen since his tear incident. He wasn't running this time. He just needed some time to think. He jumped from tree to tree again until he reached the end of the woods. He made his way to the warehouse that he remembered. He saw in his mind the fight that showed him that Yusuke wasn't just any human. He then walked for a while. Then he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Hiei," said the voice. It sounded so familiar  
  
Hiei turned around to see Tarukane. Hiei was baffled to see this enemy he thought he saw the end of standing there. Hiei growled and took out his sword. He ran at him with his sword drawn.  
  
"HIEI STOP!" Yelled the voice of Botan coming from Tarukane  
  
Hiei stopped his attack completely dumbfounded. Something was wrong here. Tarukane sounded like Botan. Then he looked again and saw that it was Botan standing there, now terrified of Him. "Botan!" Hiei said as he walked up to her.  
  
Botan began to slowly back away. Her eyes widened as far as they could be.  
  
Hiei saw the fear in her eyes, "Botan I was hallucinating, I saw something else. Something I wanted to kill. Believe me it wasn't you!" He told her.  
  
Botan wanted to believe him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked away as fast as she could.  
  
Hiei couldn't chase her. He felt too bad. These knew feelings were messing with his mind even more then before. He didn't understand what that hallucination could possibly mean. He just turned back in the direction of the forest and disappeared in a blur.  
  
Botan finally stopped and looked back, 'he didn't chase after me?' she asked herself. She then knew that what happened back there was another regression into his old life, his life before his love for her. She was sick of all this. 'Why did I have to fall in-love with someone that can't handle love?' she thought, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed. She then fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Hiei reached the forest, this time he didn't jump into the branches as he did before. This time he walked into the forest and reached the opening that he saw before. He leaned against a tree and fell to the ground and didn't move until morning.  
  
The next morning Botan had a clear mind and now wanted to listen to Hiei. She searched all around town for him and all over spirit world, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She then went into the forest outside of town thinking that maybe he was hiding out there. She knew that looking there was going to be hard, especially because Hiei knew how to hide and if he wanted to hide it would be impossible. She was actually hoping that he would see her and want to talk to her. She reached an opening and saw Hiei against a tree seeming to be asleep. She walked up to him and began to shake him, "Hiei, wake up." She said.  
  
Hiei was startled. He opened his eyes everything was blurry at first and then his eyes got used to the morning light as he saw all four of the Saint Beasts standing infront of him. He jumped back and drew his sword like the morning before.  
  
Botan watched as he slashed the air beside her. She was so confused. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
Hiei was also rather confused when he attacked Genbu and he just disappeared. Then he saw Byakko and ran at him and slashed, again he just disappeared. Then he looked at Seiryu, he knew that Seiryu was dead, he killed him. 'Well I'll just have to kill him again.' He thought as he ran and slashed him in half, and Seiryu too disappeared. Hiei then looked at Suzaku. Hiei readied himself to attack.  
  
Botan saw him looking at her. She became scared again. She tried to back away but she backed up against a tree. She knew that if she ran Hiei would catch her and most likely kill her. So she stood her ground.  
  
Hiei saw Suzaku cowering, he lowered his sword confused. This wasn't the Suzaku that Hiei thought he knew. He didn't care. He wanted to kill him. He ran at Suzaku ready to slash.  
  
"HIEI!" Botan yelled as she ducked. She heard the sword going through the tree. She knew that could have been her.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes when he heard Botan's voice because he knew that it was too late to stop. He heard the sword go through something. He prayed it wasn't Botan. He didn't have the nerve to open his eyes.  
  
Botan looked and saw the feared look on Hiei's face with his eyes closed hard. "Hiei?" she said.  
  
Hiei was happy to hear her voce knowing she was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his sword was lunged into a tree. He looked down and saw her looking up at him. He fell to his knees, "Your alive!"  
  
"Hiei, may I ask, what was that all about?" Botan asked.  
  
"It was all hilusinations I kept seeing our old enemies when I saw you and felt an urge to kill." He said.  
  
"Does that mean you really want to kill me? Are you still regressing all this time? What do you expect me to do wait for you? Well I am ti—"Botan was cut off as she was pulled up by Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked at her with love in his eyes as he kissed her gently on the lips. After the kiss he looked in her eyes. "I love you, and yes, I expect you to wait." He said.  
  
Botan smiled and kissed him again. After the kiss she said, "I will wait for you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
Aww cheesy ending! I own nothing! I am glad I had a hard time thinking up stuff...THANK YOU TO KURAYAMI NO KITSUNEYOUKAI!!!!!!!!! She helped me with the story! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways review, tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
